Perfectly bad
by lovelyluna
Summary: chapter 1 Ren is always considred the best, but when under pressure...is she willing to do anything to be considered perfect?


I hope you like it, I think it is very original because the story gives Ren a little bit of an edge...  
*********************Lovely***Luna****************************** My name is Ren Stevens and I am considered perfect... but to tell you the truth I just wish I could be an average girl, it's hard for me that people always expect me to be perfect at everything, but I am willing to do anything to be perfect...  
  
It was a regular Thursday morning at school . Luis like always was inventing new tricks to play on people, Tawny nagged Luis for being so immature and Tweedy kept saying "that's so cool!!". I watched them with a smirk from the distance, so young and ignorant, they could be using this time thinking about what they wanted for the future. Trust me I had tried many times to talk to Luis about the importance of choosing the right college, but Luis would always say "really interesting Ren, are you finished?... I got to go and fill some water balloons". I had all my future planned perfectly, if everything went according to plans I would be a very successful person.  
  
"hey Ren" said Ruby interrupting my thoughts "oh...hi Ruby, did you finish your part of our science project?" "yeah...here" she said handing it to me "I'll see you later" Ruby said before leaving  
I opened the plain folder that contained Ruby's part of the project... to  
my shock it was all written in purple and had doodles everywhere. I  
couldn't hand this in and if I did I would fail the project. I make a  
quick decision that I would alternate a little... ok a lot!, I wrote in my  
agenda "fix Ruby's paper" before I put it away. The bell rang I didn't  
want to arrive late, because it would ruin my perfect record. I picked my  
up books and went to homeroom. "good morning Mr. Wexler" I said while I passed by him "how is my star pupil today?" "good, thank you... well I better be going I don't want to be late" I said before I left  
I walked into classroom 202 "Ren... have you seen my student guide book?" asked Mrs. Kay "it's on the left drawer" I said simply "what would I do without you!"  
I sat next to Ruby "guess what!" Ruby said with a hint of excitement "what?" "I heard from a friend, that heard from his friend, that his friend heard from another friend..." Ruby started saying "Ruby just tell me!" "that Bobbie is going to throw a party, everybody that anybody is going to be there"  
I could feel herself getting warm. Now a days when anybody mentioned  
Bobbie I would start getting flash backs about when they were together. "going to party doesn't mean anything!" I yelled "Ren, I know it's hard to talk about Bobbie, but you told me yourself that you had moved on..." she said while grinning "yeah, but..." "but nothing!... we're going to the party and we are going to have fun, plus Bobbie will totally know that you moved on... you have moved on haven't you?"  
I thought for a moment, but in the end I nodded. "students that are in the honor role please listen to this message... Those in the honor role please go right now to classroom 154, there will be a meeting" said Mrs. Kay  
In the classroom only three people that included me and Ruby got that up  
and left. I arrived to the room and sat in one of the empty seat. "hello" started saying the president of the student honor role "I called you today to discuss a new program that we have to offer, this new program consists of writing an essay or short story of why do you think you are the honor role material, in the end we will choose two people, but the one that is chosen between the two will win the opportunity to get interviewed by a college principal and also receive a recommendation, this means that with the grades you have right now that allow you to be in the honor role and the recommendation you will be accepted to most colleges"  
When I heard that I got excitement, I also thought about what would Luis  
say if he heard that he would probably say "hey you can give a  
certificate for any joke shop and I'm happy" or "wow...when lunch?". My  
new goal was to win...no matter what I had to do. Ruby sat by my side  
looking at herself with her compact mirror, when she noticed me watching  
her she put the mirror away and looked at me. "the activity thing sounds very interesting...although I'm not sure if I'm going to college" started to say Ruby "you have to go to college!... Ruby 90% of the people that go to college and get a good education are the most successful people...what do you want to study" "I'm not sure, maybe a journalist or something...I bet you have everything planned!" she said "the matter a fact I do..." "that's great, but...isn't it boring to have everything planned out, don't you every feel the desire to go with the flow?" Ruby asked "umm...no, is that bad?" "Ren!...no it's not totally bad, but it's not healthy...after school you and me are going to the mall" "Ruby, I'd love to but I have a science club meeting..." I started seeing, but when I saw Ruby's * I knew it!* face, I said "but they'll just have to wait!" "the meeting's done are you coming?" "I'll meet you later Mr. Wexler asked me to help him with some paper work at the office" I said before heading towards the office "Hi...Lorain" I greeted the secretary "I'll take it from here... and I believe it is your break?" "thanks Ren...I'll be back soon"  
Lorain left and I took out a very large pile of papers that were on the  
floor, and started sorting them. "hey Ren" said a familiar voice  
I slowly lifted my head...it was Bobbie "hi Bobbie" I said trying to sound casual "so..." "what can I do for you?" I added quickly "I need a tardy slip to get to class... you know Mrs. West!" "sorry I don't...I don't take her class" I said dryly "oh..."  
I started filling the tardy slip "so did you hear about my party?" Bobbie asked "no" I lied "well I'm having a party tomorrow...you can come if you like"  
Bobbie took a blank piece of paper and wrote the time and address "here you go" I said handing him the tardy slip "well I hope you come to the party and thanks"  
Bobbie looked at me as he walked out, and as Bobbie walked out Luis came  
in. "isn't that your ex-boyfriend?" Luis joked "isn't it none of your business?" "well, yeah!..." "Luis what do you want...it cant be possible that you were sent to the office to talk to Mr. Wexler this early" I said bored "well your wrong...apparently throwing water balloons at students are against the rules" "just sit down... Mr. Wexler will see you soon" I said "I your Bobbie is having a party..." "where did you hear that?" I asked "just right now, when you and Bobbie were talking"  
I threw Luis a paper ball, that hit him on the forhead "Luis!!" I yelled  
Luis was saved because when I was about to strangle him Mr. Wexler came  
out his office and asked Luis to come in. Moments later the secretary  
came back and I started walking toward class. "Ren!" called someone  
It was the president of the honor role. He was one year older than me,  
but he looked very young. "hey Mike" I said "I just wanted to wish you luck on the challenge, I don't' want to choose favorites but to tell you the truth everybody is expecting you to win... don't let me down" he said before leaving "yeah Ren... but it's too bad that your going to loose, you never had a chance against me!" said Larry "Larry... you better bring some tissues when they announce the winner, because when they announce my name as the winner... nobody's going to take you pity" "let's see" he said before leaving  
Now for sure I had to win... people were expecting me to win, and I'm  
going to win no matter what it takes. The morning classes passed  
quickly. "so what are you planning to do for the activity?" asked Ruby at lunch "I don't know" I lied  
Ruby was my friend, but she was also one of my competition. To tell you  
the truth I had everything planned, I was going to write a essay about  
the importance of education. "well I was thinking of writing a story, although I'm not totally sure"  
The rest of the day was calm. When the last bell rang, meaning that it  
was the end of school I met Ruby in front of the school. "let's go and have a great time" said Ruby  
We window shopped and grabbed a bite to eat when we were at the mall.  
Everything was fun except finding Bobbie with his new girlfriend on our  
way home, all I could do was say "hi" and keep on walking. When I got  
home it was like usual my parents congratulated me on my wonderful grades  
and my behavior, Luis was punished for breaking mom's favorite vase and  
Donnie kept talking about how he threw the winning shot at yesterday's  
basketball game. When it was late I went to bed, at night was the only  
time I didn't feel the pressure or the need to be perfect, I could be my  
true self...but then I would remember that I had to wake up in the morning  
and be perfect again. 


End file.
